


One Night

by Natashasolten



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashasolten/pseuds/Natashasolten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Images, Damen's pov, from Damen and Laurent's first and only night together from "Prince's Gambit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

The striations of firelight  
on your skin…

The eventide layers us in its bed  
linen, bare hip, fur  
lips on mine, tongue  
I breathe the air’s moisture and you

In the paned mirrors of the window  
our silhouettes move tender and desolate

Beyond, waiting  
our kingdoms

or this

gentle pressure  
fringe of hair

I am your slave  
already a ghost in your memory  
morning will come all too fast

Ice prince  
you have become the warm sun rising  
I want to keep you in me like  
blood and bone, scar and flesh

I dream of many violations  
nightmares of knives, swords, the slave gardens, the ring  
and my own violation of your kingdom  
interloper, prince killer  
secret keeper of your  
revenge and pain

But for a moment everything turns luminous

When I wake to your open gaze  
there are new worlds  
made of blue trust

There is an ocean  
like the view from the Akielon palace  
where the salt weeps  
against my skin

Here with you  
we lie against the shore  
of each other   
amazed

**Author's Note:**

> Natasha Solten is my fan name, but I also write original novels, including m/m themes, under my real name Wendy Rathbone. You can find me under Wendy Rathbone on Facebook, because I don't hide who I am or what I write anymore, so everything's out in the open and I'll "friend" anyone who wants to be friended. All my books are listed on my Amazon author page. All my newest fanfic since 2009 under Natasha Solten is on AO3. Thanks for reading!


End file.
